powerrangerslostgalaxy2014moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Marsh, Jr
Anthony Marsh, Jr (born. September 5, 1992) is a American actor, entertainer, comedian, voice actor, composer, writer and director and currently a former comic book artist. He is mainly known for his fan-fiction work on the Power Rangers franchise and as well as creating his own continuity of it- Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders – whose series serves as a bridge between PR seasons'' Lost Galaxy,''Lightspeed Rescue '', Time Force , and Wild Force but it is mainly Lost Galaxy based and the continuity is non-canon (which means it has nothing to do with the actual series). He is being known, but small known, for playing the role of AJ Weems , in his acting and directoral debut Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , which was supposed to be released on June 29, 2011 but when his High School graduation neared, it was being pushed early to June 10, 2011 but it was a (faux) box office and critical failure. He was working on a reboot of the first film, but he would not show his face in the new movie. The Rise of Trakeena was being rebooted as a reversion for 2012 as it was supposed to be released on June 29, 2012 on the video sharing site YouTube, but by July 20, 2012, production on ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena have been shut down for good as Marsh decided to focus on the reboot fanfilm adapt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 movie) for a aiming release on July 4, 2014 in accommidation of celebrating this Power Rangers series' 15th Anniversary. Biography 'Early Life' Marsh was born on September 5, 1992 in Silver Spring, Maryland and grew up in Gaithersburg, Maryland. His mother, Anita Harris-Marsh, died in 2001 from Breast Cancer. After his mother's death, his father, Anthony Marsh Sr., raises him and Anthony's brother Austin Marsh by himself in her absence. 'Education ' Marsh attended Gaithersburg High School, from 2007 to 2011. He is currently in Gaithersburg, Maryland for a reside. He had plans to attend Montgomery College after the 2010-2011 school year at GHS but his father, Anthony Marsh, Sr. plans to move the family in two years after Austin Marsh graduates from Walkins Mill High School in 2013, moving to West Virginia or Pennsylvania. He resently graduated from Gaithersburg High on June 3, 2011 and the school's graduation took place at Consitution Hall in downtown Washington DC. 'Career' Since 2002 to 2003, Marsh is known for making movies that are fan-made, in this case a “Fan-Film” , consisting footage, props, costumes and certain elements from respective sources of movies, TV shows, video games, comic books and galore. His film production company, Marsh Bros. Productions, Inc. just resently opened in late August 2010 as he and Austin Marsh are the owners of this low-to-big budget filmmaking company. Within the company, the two are known for making copyright and/or Non-copyright dubs of resent videos and footages of respective resources of pop culture and it is known for being “The next Saban Entertainment ” of the generation. They often pull off video footages of their favorite TV shows, movies (as clips), video games, and/or other kinds of media/pop-culture related sources from YouTube as source material for their films. ''Power Rangers ''(1999-2009, 2010-2012) In October 1999, Marsh , who at the coming-of-age of creativity and a huge fan of the Power Rangers TV series, originally wanted to do a fan-film based on Power Rangers in Space , but after that season's historic finale episode Countdown to Destruction ended the 6-year Zordon era, he decided to drop the idea. He and Austin has been fans of the show since a very young youth growing up, expecially starting off with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995). That same year and beyond, Marsh has gone to begin and create his own era of the series that would be a serialized discontinuation with the actual series (though not related to it actually). The title to the era was called Power Rangers: Lost Generation , ''he cited Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (the 7th season of the Power Rangers franchise) as a desirable inspiration for his own continuity. Lost Galaxy is based on the 22nd installment of the 1998 Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . His continuity is also based on this Sentai counterpart along with other Sentai shows the other Power Rangers seasons shows are based on. As of 2010, Marsh’s PRLG series consisted 900+ comic book issues, 4 graphic novels, and a ( long-overdue) cinematic feature film set for a Summer 2011 [ or 2012 at the least] date. 2009 was also the 10th Anniversary of PRLG, celebrating the release of Lost Galaxy and Anthony Marsh’s long-running sub-continuity era. After the immediate death of the boys’ mother Anita Harris-Marsh (who died from breast cancer) on 18 November, 2001, he was inspired to make his own Power Rangers movie and as of 2002 to 2009 and he devoted the film to her memory. Beforehand, after ''Power Rangers: Time Force ''ended, he wanted to make a film based on either ''Lightspeed Rescue ''or Time Force but when Disney/BVS Entertainment stole the show’s rights from Saban (whose buyout took place between 2001 and 2002), that optional property was disclosed so this is why Marsh went and took off and decided to make a film based on ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy instead. However, he still like this season today (as well as MMPR). Marsh spent the entire decade of the 2000s trying to make Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy/Generation/LG/Galactic Military Police Defenders into a big-screen movie debut but due to the sky-rocketing favorable reaction with the Time Force season, PRLG’s popularity began to wane (as in losing interest) and the series’ comic book series ended in 2005 by Marsh while certain writers and artists who has done the comic series continued without him until 2009 when it was believed that Marsh would end his era of Power Rangers for good (due to Time Force’s extremely favorable reaction and Disney’s produced era with mixed to negative reactions). However, he later made a very triumphant return to the franchise in mid-Summer 2010 (despite critical mental issues, problems, situations and personal issues he actually made to himself getting in the way over the past 2 ½ years) to try and attempt to make PRLG into a long-awaited, but overdue, movie. In 2012, after 13 years of doing his Fan-fic continuity of the franchise, Marsh previously said he would retire from doing fanwork on Power Rangers, but as of November 2012, he said after he is done with the 2014 reboot movie of Lost Galaxy, he has plans on either, if the fanfilm becomes a success, continues to make films of the series or give up. 'G. I. Joe (2008-present)' Aside to Power Rangers, Marsh is also a fan of G.I. Joe, the name of a long-running Hasbro toyline. He mainly grew up playing with the A Real American Hero- era of toys (featuring characters like Duke, Snake-Eyes, Cobra Commander, Destro, etc) but didn’t care for the original 12-inch toys (because they came out in the 1960s and 1970s, way before his time in the 1990s). between 2004 to 2007, Marsh took a long 4-year break from G. I. Joe due to the declining performance of the Sigma 6 series. When being and mentioning that the franchise spawned a live-action film for a Summer 2009 release, Marsh made a return to G. I. Joe and helped Hasbro support the film. After hearing that the franchise’s 2009 film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra met negative rewiews and winning 5 razzies, he pushed charges on the movie and began to develop his own film that would likely to be part of the The Rise of Cobra continuity. G.I. Joe: The Pursuit of Cobra is his first G.I. Joe-based fan-film and it was supposed to be scheduled to be out in summer 2012 (while attached to the main sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation) but its start on production was stalled till 2013. In his G. I. Joe movie, he will provide the voice role of Cobra Commander as this is Marsh’s first villain role. The Pursuit of Cobra was also the name of Hasbro’s new G.I. Joe toyline in 2010. The wave continued until the wake of 2012 in order to have it to coincide with the release of the next G.I. Joe live-action movie - G.I. Joe: Retaliation. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (2004-present)' Between '2004 to 2008, Marsh began to develop a Sonic the Hedgehog based movie. He originally wanted to turn games ''Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog ''and ''Sonic Riders into movies (while using both the gameplay and cutscene footages respectively) but the idea was nixed by a chairman at SEGA, video game publisher and owner of the long-running Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. In 2010, his Sonic the Hedgehog film (which uses footage and elements from the 2006 PS3/Xbox 360 game) is currently in the works. Marsh is also a long time fan of the character and the games. 'Transformers ' After being amazed with Michael Bay’s 2007 live-action film based on the franchise, which greeted a lot of favorable intentions with a sequel (Revenge of the fallen) that wasn’t all that good, Marsh is also planning on making his own Transformers movie. Like Power Rangers, Sonic and G.I. Joe, Marsh is also a fan of Transformers. '''Marvel Comics (2005-2008, 2010-present) It was announced that Marsh is also, under the Marsh Bros. Productions, Inc. banner, working making a cross-over film featuring all of everyone’s favorite Marvel Comic superhero characters in the film Marvel Legends: The Ultimate Alliance. ''The title is similar to the video game also called Marvel Ultimate Alliance.'' The movie will feature all the Marvel characters (from heroes to anti-heroes and from villains to anti-villains). Characters like Wolverine, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk, Human Torch, Silver Surfer, and others to name a few. He also has plans to make his own Spider-Man movie- with Jake Gyllenhaal (who is already attached to play in the future installments of the Power Rangers LG films, replacing Tobey Maguire – currently Spider-Man’s now-'former' lead actor, after its sequel) being considered to play the superhero and his alter ego (Peter Parker) and Bridget Regan to play Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man’s love life. (Marc Webb directed the reboot film for a July 3,2012 release, Marsh may want to push the project back to some other year in time during the 2010s). For his Spider-Man film, he plans on using the same Spider-Man costume used in the Sam Raimi-directed films of the franchise, but the colors red and blue are darker than it was in Spider-Man 2, whose film had Spider-Man’s costume with brighter colors (in Spider-Man 3, however, his costume for the colors red and blue were darker). . For his untitled Spider-Man film, Marsh plans to set the Sinister 6 (consisting Doc Ock, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter) as villains. His Spider-Man film might include certain footages from the follow-up comic book-based games of the franchise and not movie-based (since Spider-Man 4 is currently canceled) and may want to include most footages and story elements from the PS3/Xbox 360 version of the 2008 Spider-Man game, Web of Shadows for his film and probably some footages from the latest game Shattered Dimensions. Footages from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (mainly the PS2/PS3 versions) may be used during the film at some point in time. Danny Elfman’s score for the first Spider-Man movie would be used in the film, despite the theme music Elfman composed was rarely being used in Marsh’s Power Rangers: LG film. 'TBA franchise (spin-off?)- Power Rangers' Relating to mainly Power Rangers, Marsh had plans on doing a self-titled spin-off series to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, after being planned for 10 years, to allow Trakeena to have her own comic series and/or probably have a spin-off film. The title of the PRLG spin-off would be known (relating to Trakeena) as Trakeena: The Queen of Darkness (a parody reference to Elvira and her iconic Mistress of the Dark tagline and gimmick). 'Film Career' Marsh was previously known for his unacceptable and “godawful” performance in Ed Maloney’s Romeo & Juliet''Blooper/Blunder Movie (which was never released), playing a drag-queen version of the Montague character Paris. In 2010, in a interview with a psychologist, Marsh said :“ I really made a really dumb stupid move trying to dress up like a girl or act and talk like one while during that role on set and on screen at the same time, but it was really stupid of me to do that. After seeing and hearing myself during the playback of that scene, I realized I sounded very bad [ probably it sounded like a transsexual person would do a role like that or something ] doing those scenes. So, for now on, I will not ever portray a drag-person in any movie I make. I know it was very stupid of me. I didn’t even know what the fuck was I thinking at all. Then you have my dad teasing me with something off a stupid old -ass episode of''the Beverly Hillbillies with this whole ‘I’m Tinker Bell! and I’m Peter Pan!’ thing. Now that really fucking embarrassed me to death and I still feel humiliated from what I did in 9th grade today. Once when I graduate from High School [ like what my dad said during the summer ], I going to regret all the terrible things I’ve done over the 4 years of being in GHS and look back and see how :stupid I really was and like what he said ‘ I put all of this stupid shit in my head and did the shit to myself. Nobody did it but my ''stupid, retarded, fucking self.’” Between 2008 to 2009, Marsh laid off acting and filmmaking, while taking a break then, and felt very unrelieved, feeling harshly critical and began to have strong and extreme numerous' mental breakdowns'. He also had this problem while he tried various times to make his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy-based movie but it delayed him from putting that film into actual production. Some spokeswoman said he was “delusional thinking he can make the movie for real but it won’t happen. It’s all in his head, not in real life. Either that or he is obsessed with the movie trying to be made. He daydreams too much. “ However, in 2010, ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena has already entered production after 10 years (mainly 3 ½ years from 2007 to 2010) stuck in Development Hell. He is also the second Power Rangers cast and/or crew member (fanatics sometimes included when trying to make their fan-films to the franchise) to have such mental problems (the first was David Yost , who played Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). Power Rangers LG was released on June 10, 2011 (originally June 29, 2011). *His first non-PR film, Gothland will be in production sometime in the near future for release. This will be Marsh’s first anti-horror teen dramedy film which is very akin as a parody to Zombieland ''and the ''Scary Movie films. The movie stars Marsh, along with Seth Green , Dave Chappelle. *''Big Day'' will also be his next film--- while not related to Power Rangers--- The film is also based on the name of a short-lived ABC situation comedy series which is a 12-episodic wedding story. The show also had one of Marsh’s now-most hated actresses, Wendie Malick , in it. His Big Day film has a different cast of characters with the project starring Ryan Reynolds (one of Marsh’s cast members in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ''),Jenna Dewan , Pat Oswald, Channing Tatum, Cassandra Peterson , and others to name a few. *''Crazytown ''will be his next film after Big Day and Gothland. 'As Entertainer' Main Article: The Scorpion Screamers While not acting, writing or directing a film, Marsh is the GM for his heavy/alternative metal band The Scorpion Screamers . His band of course is known for doing cover versions of songs that he likes playing such as songs Faith No More, with "Epic", "Midlife Crisis", "From Out of Nowhere" and others. 'Career Hiatus (2012-2013) Marsh is currently taking a 2-year hiatus from filmmaking, currently working on other things such as attending college. '''Awards and Nominations 'Gaithersburg High School Bridge Awards' *Best Artwork” *Best Handwriting *“Academic Acheivement in Math- Algebra” *“Academic Acheivement in Biology” *“Most Careful Work in Math- Geometry” *"Hardest Working 12th Grader" *"Academic Excellence in Video Production" *"Perfect Attendance Award" (2 times)- won 'Razzies' *'"'''Worst Breakout Star" - Won, for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. *"Worst Director"- Won, for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. * 'Personal Life' Marsh mainly likes local celebrities, actors (even certain other entertainers of other genres) he likes to have in his films especially his ''Power Rangers LG film. 'Celebrity Crushes' 'Wendie Malick' 'Anthony Marsh, Jr-Wendie Malick fan-relation (2006-2009)' During development on his Power Rangers: LG film , while stuck in Development Hell, Marsh had a very ‘obsessive’ interest in actress Wendie Malick - the actress of Just Shoot Me/Hot in Cleveland fame—from 2006 to 2009. This fan-relation was very critical toward Marsh’s friends and family, mainly and frankly why Marsh is the way he is (or was ) now. Malick is married to Richard Ericson. During the year 2006, when Marsh was developing his Power Rangers LG film (when it was under several working titles and one of them were under the faux title PRLG-Underground), he planned on casting Malick to play either Trakeena or Sheego (in a black goth attire). He first sought Malick on the cover page of the commercial promo for the ABC Family TV movie Hello Sister, Goodbye Life ''in the March 2006 issue of People magazine, then rapidly from April to June 2006, he began to do a soul-searching resource on her.He even stalked her, mainly in 2008, in which the fan-relation went way too far. Marsh also realized Malick was mainly famous for playing Nina Van Horn in ''Just Shoot Me, the former NBC sitcom that garnered a lot of ‘obsessive’ fame. In mid-to-late Fall to Winter 2006, Marsh found her on the short-lived ABC situation comedy Big Day (which only lasted for 1 season and 12 episodes due to poor ratings). He only saw 2 of the 12 episodes that aired on 26 December, 2006 (which was on a Tuesday)- “Alice Can’t Dance” and “Boobzilla”. When Big Day was canceled, the actress took a four year break from acting and Marsh continued to stalk her. He even began to get really obsessed with her, as the entire-Wendie Malick obsession madness continue to skyrocket Marsh’s reputation and made him all carried away, even when he started attending Gaithersburg High School in 9th grade in 2007, he harshly continued. In late 2008, he realized Malick was “too old” for him, she is in her seniors- late 50s, going on 60. In the beginning of 2009, Marsh’s father Anthony Marsh, Sr caught him with more pictures of the actress in his bedroom and this was the last time he he has done it. When he argued with him about it that night, disrupting him from his sleep ((knowing he wasn’t asleep at all), he explained what her racial/ethnic background is- Arabic—and it totally came to his attention. During 2009, Marsh has begun to ignore Malick, pretending she isn’t even there on TV or on film, and began to go against her and her Arabic culture and has protested a “ I Despise Muslim Arabs” campaign which also resulted as controversy and it somehow offended her and her people. However also in 2009, this relationship is currently terminated. 'Wendie Malick dress-up drag Controversy' [2][3][4]In 2008, 'while filming the unreleased Romeo & Juliet blooper movie, when Marsh was up on stage playing the Montague character Paris, he had the character in drag and the gimmick ''did ''resemble Wendie Malick, but a little bit. He wore a blonde wig and had his red checkered-shirt over his neck. The voice resembling Malick’s was poorly impersonated. The wig, however, was blonde and during the two days off of shooting, he accidently dyed and vandalized the wig with black and white paint and the paint was all over the boys bathroom in the B-hall area at GHS. He was, of course, was caught on tape by the security of the school and he was suspended (for the first time in years being in school) for 3 days until the following Monday when he made a return. Due to Marsh’s crazed-obsessive madness over her, he is currently being recognized for doing the gimmick. However, he was being teased by his dad for doing it and made a reference from ''The Beverly Hillbillies episode "Clampett General Hospital" (a Beverly Hillbillies episode where Ms. Dryesdale was in a Mental Insitution) when Granny and Jed were on psychological drugs in the episode and Marsh, Sr suddenly rapidly “teased” him with the phrase from that episode “I’m Tinker Bell! And I’m Peter Pan!” , knowing what he did in school that day was homosexually unacceptable, he continued to tease him with it in 2009 and all the way in 2010 when Marsh, Jr wanted him to stop it. '''Kate Walsh (2011-2012) Marsh has begun a viral relationship with actress Kate Walsh in June 2011. He also subscribed with her YouTube channel and added her as a friend and subscribed to her k8tew8lsh1 channel on YouTube. 'Shannon Spruill (Daffney, 2010-2011)' Marsh used to have a crush/interest with former TNA knockout Daffney 'aka. “The Scream Queen”. Her real name is Shannon Spruill . Marsh sought Spruill out since he saw her on the March 29, 2010 taping of TNA Wrestling, in which she attended a first ever Knockouts’ “First Blood” match, against Tara. He mainly seen her on the April 5, 2010 taping of TNA, when Daffney, along with Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Tara, were attending a first ever TNA Knockouts’ Lockbox Match, in which she lost and was forced to strip down (in this case: a striptease). What shocked him about daffney was TNA’s April 19, 2010 taping when all the knockouts were in a 6-on-1 mixed tag team match. During that day’s taping, Daffney was bruitally injured in a “Dark Match”, in which she suffered a mild concussion and a bruised sternum. During her absence on the main programming of TNA, due to her 4/19/10 injury, Marsh had officially set Spruill to play the role of Gwen McQueen, the 3rd generation Pink Galaxy Ranger (a Ranger legend) in his long-awaited Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy''-based movie Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, at the time, and as well as playing Trixie Green in Gothland ''. He mainly set Spruill to play in PRLG: The Rise of Trakeena because her Daffney character in TNA (beforehand, WCW) was the main inspiration for Gwen McQueen. However, Marsh is still planning on having Spruill for two sequels of the franchise. Aside to wrestling, Spruill is an actress (During her therapy session with Dr. Stevie- even her interview with Hermie on ''Hermie’s Hotseat- she said is also an actress saying she loves acting and she is a “Thespian”), but most of the time she is a wrestler and a valet. Marsh is also friends with Spruill and has resently added her to his '''MySpace page on his “My Friends” index part of his MySpace page. Although Spruill said she is not returning for PRLG's film sequel, she will still be friends and may appear in Marsh's later future film projects and her part of Gwen McQueen for Power Rangers LG 2 was going to be recast with Sienna Miller. Even though she was also dropped from TNA in March 2011. Marsh broke up with Spruill in June 2011, after the release of his Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film, due to her critically panned performance. And her release from TNA was on March 15, 2011. Filmography (all credits) 'Acting credits' 'Live-Action' *Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie (2008)- Paris (drag-queen version) *''Beauty and the Brawler'' (2011) - Tony (short film) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012)- A.J. Weems/Ranger Yellow (2ndgen.)- Marsh’s big debut role *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) (2014) - 'Voice' * 'Writer, Producer, and Director credits' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012) 'Postponed Projects' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TBA) *''Gothland'' (TBA) *''Big Day'' (Delayed) 'Canceled Projects' *''Power Rangers LG: The Revenge of Dark Specter ''- proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Vanguard - proposed sequel to The Rise of Trakeena. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground - proposed reboot film of Marsh's PRLG for 2014. *''Power Rangers RPM: Dawn of Destiny'' (TBA)- a fanfilm based on the 2009 Power Rangers series Power Rangers: RPM. 'Planned Film Projects' *''Transformers: Dawn of Unicron'' (TBA)- fanfilm to the Transformers toy/cartoon franchise, mainly based on the Michael Bay-directed films. It will be released after 2011's Dark of the Moon. *''Transformers: Unicron's Revenge'' (TBA) *''Spider-Man 3.1'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the Spider-Man film series, set between Spider-Man 3 (2007) and the upcoming 2012 reboot film starring Andrew Garfield. *''Soulcalibur: Shattered Destiny'' (TBA)- fanfilm of Namco's Soulcalibur games. *''Marvel Legends: The Ultimate Alliance'' (TBA)- fanfilm of the entire Marvel universe. *''G. I. Joe: The Pursuit of Cobra (TBA)- Cobra Commander (in development). fanfilm to the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toy franchise. Mainly part of "The Rise of Cobra" continuity. *''The Dark Knight: Mayhem ''(TBA)- fanfilm to the DC Comics superhero Batman, taking place during the Christopher Nolan-directed series of the Batman film series. It was planned to be released after ''The Dark Knight Rises. *''Gothland (TBA)- Tugg Taylor (in pre-development and production, also as director, writer, and producer) *''Crazyrtown ''(TBA)- Ted (in development) 'Unreleased Projects' 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2002-2009) For the full Development Hell history regarding these Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film projects, see also: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) in Development Hell . *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2002, unreleased film version featuring Tobey Maguire but with of those who were the Pink, Green, and Blue Rangers- Elizabeth Banks, Tony Terrell-Smith, and Will Friedle). *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 (2004, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition Edit (2006, unreleased) *PRLG-Underground: Collector's Edition REMIX (2007, unreleased) *PRLG: Rise of the Imperfects (2007, unreleased) *Power Rangers: The Last Stand (2008, unreleased) *PRLG: Vanguard (2008-2009, unreleased) *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009, unreleased) '''Other *''Romeo & Juliet Blooper/Blunder Movie'' (2008, untitled and unreleased). 'YouTube Videos' *PSA Against Bullying- Anthony Marsh, Jr , with GHS Senior Grads Ben Rockwood and John Robinson. *Beauty and the Brawler, a small 3-minute short film starring Marsh, along with Amy Fields and Marco Samoya. Trivia *Marsh has a deformed thumb on his right hand and had that way since he was a little boy. *Marsh has a Autistic and thinking disability. *Marsh has joined YouTube in March 2011. *Marsh has joined Facebook in early June 2011, following his Graduation from Gaithersburg High School. *Marsh has now joined Twitter on April 27, 2012. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena was Anthony's first film debut as an actor and director, though he took more than 10 years to make Lost Galaxy into a feature film. *Anthony is available on YouTube, MySpace, and Facebook. *Allergic to shellfish. *Claustophobic toward old monster movies animated in stop-motion (like King Kong (1933) and the original Clash of the Titans ). *Marsh was a special-ed student. *Lactose Intollerant to white milk, rather drinks strawberry and/or chocolate milk. *Was on a diet restriction from 2004-2008. *Never had an Honor Roll award during school years but he never made any effort. *Never had a date with a girl for real, but used to fantasize about it doing so at certain times but not during times that are appropriate every day. *Marsh is a Democrat. Referrences [http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1 'Daffney and Power Rangers?! '«Thread Started on Jul 7, 2011, 11:49am »http://realwrestlecrap.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=offtopic&action=display&thread=373551&page=1] Daffney and Power Rangers?! - Anthony Marsh Jr's forum spotlight on FAN. External Links *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Facebook.com *Anthony Marsh, Jr's official "YouTube" page *Anthony Marsh, Jr at Twitter *Anthony Marsh, Jr at MarshJrChannel (YouTube) *Anthony Marsh, Jr at AnthonyMarshJrFilms Category:Actors Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Non-Power Rangers Actors Category:Regular People